


Stress Relief for the Divine

by Kelaino (Stefanyeah)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Kelaino
Summary: Sometimes, even Sleep Incarnate sleeps uneasily.
Relationships: Achilles/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	Stress Relief for the Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayharley/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little gift. :) It's my first finished Hades fic, so I hope I got their voices right enough.

Both Hades and Cerberus were gone from the hall, Achilles noticed. That most likely meant the Prince had reached the Temple of Styx again. Thus, Achilles dared to leave his accustomed place to walk around the Great Hall and maybe have a drink in the Lounge. Maybe, he could finally start on the bottle of Ambrosia the Prince had brought back from one of his many escape attempts.

An uneasy snore was heard from his right when Achilles set foot into the Great Hall. He turned his head to see Sleep Incarnate resting against the wall and snoring. His sleep mask had slid halfway from those silver locks. While Hypnos falling asleep on his duty wasn’t anything out of the usual, him actually snoring was rare.

Maybe his sleep was more uneasy than usual because of the the increase of shades coming in. Achilles wasn’t sure if that was Prince Zagreus’ doing or if there was just another war amongst the humans going on.

With a sigh, Achilles turned towards Hypnos and poked his shoulder.

Hypnos jolted awake and pushed his mask up onto his head again. „I’m awake! I’m awake!“ he exclaimed. His eyes darted around the room and he sighed with relief when he found both Hades and Nyx absent.

Achilles smiled and lifted his bottle of Ambrosia. „You look like you could do with a short break.“

A grin made it’s way onto Hypnos’ lips and he pulled another bottle of Ambrosia from beneath his cloak. „Zagreus has been generous recently.“

„Indeed he has,“ Achilles replied. „Maybe we should take this contraband somewhere private, lest we’ll be found with it.“

And this was how Achilles found himself sitting on a very soft bed in the private chambers of Sleep Incarnate. The bed felt just as Achilles had always imagined clouds to feel like.

„And if the shades Zagreus sends back aren’t enough, those mortals are killing each other off en masse!“ Hypnos just quipped. He took a swig from his half-empty bottle and fell backwards onto his bed. „I haven’t seen as many stabs and hacked of heads since the time when you’ve arrived. Ares seems to have been busy.“

Achilles grunted and downed his remaining Ambrosia. Better not react to that quip.

„So, you’re stressed?“ he asked instead.

„Uhm…“ Hypnos looked directly at Achilles for the first time since they had fallen onto his bed. „Maybe, I mean, there’s a lot going on and Hades has been going on about the queue not being orderly. And Nyx has been talking to me again, telling me to mind my job more effectively. Thanatos is…“

„Have you tried relaxing?“ Achilles cut off Hypnos’ tirade.

„I’m the God of Sleep,“ Hypnos retorted. „If I don’t know how to relax, who does?“

„There’s more you can do for relaxing than sleeping and snoring,“ Achilles stated. He shifted closer to Hypnos. „When was the last time you’ve felt someone’s hand?“

„Someone’s hand? Oh, you mean… It’s been quite some time.“

„In this case, may I be of assistance, sir?“

„Why, yes,“ Hypnos replied cheerfully, „that’d be awfully nice of you.“

Achilles smiled and shifted to put his empty bottle onto the ground. He pushed his hands beneath Hypnos’ red robes when sitting upright again and nudged the garment higher, revealing pale legs. Soon, a large penis came into Achilles’ view.

He glanced at Hypnos who was watching him, his eyes uncharacteristically focused. Achilles let go of Hypnos’ robe and stroked one finger along the length between Hypnos’ legs. A soft moan was triggered, encouraging Achilles to hold his hand out towards Hypnos.

„I think some kind of lubrication would be desirable, sir,“ he said.

Hypnos grinned and dipped his bottle above Achilles’ hand. The last remnants of the Ambrosia dripped onto the hand. When Achilles closed it around Hypnos’ penis, the god shivered and released a short giggle.

„Easy there, it’s cold.“

„It’ll warm with some friction,“ Achilles purred and moved his hand along the hardening flesh, brushing his fingertips against Hypnos’ balls on each upwards stroke. He kept moving his hand for a while, teasing more than bringing any real satisfaction until Hypnos’ hips moved in rhythm with his strokes.

„Faster,“ Hypnos moaned. „More…“ His hand grabbed Achilles’ biceps and pulled.

Achilles grinned and shifted on the bed so he could watch the god of sleep more easily. „As you wish, sir,“ he whispered, brushing his thumb over the tip of Hypnos’ erection, smearing the pre-come.

He increased the speeds of his strokes while fondling the balls with his other hand. The Ambrosia, now indeed pleasantly warm, made Achilles’ strokes smooth and fluid.

It didn’t take many strokes and with a gasp, Hypnos came over Achilles’ hands.

„Feeling better?“ Achilles asked softly.

There was no answer but the gentle breathing of a peacefully sleeping Hypnos. Achilles shook his head and looked around the room. To his outmost relief, he found a spare cloth lying around on a desk. He stood and fetched it to clean first his own hands and then Hypnos’ crotch.

At a loss at what to do with it, Achilles folded it up and placed it on the floor, putting Hypnos’ empty bottle of Ambrosia onto it. He gently pulled Hypnos’ robe down again and wrapped that comfy cloak around the sleeping god.

So much about spending some lazy time in the Lounge, he thought after leaving the room. Judging from the chatter of the shades, Prince Zagreus had just returned once more, which also meant that Hades would return soon enough as well. Best not to be found away from his place in the West Wing.


End file.
